Dark
by Euphoric Vibes
Summary: Davina envied her cousin's normality but an eventful encounter with Klaus proves otherwise. Eve is determined to protect those that she cares about and in the process, is thrown into a sinister world that she might be too unprepared for. How will she cope? R&R Please! Kol returns.
1. First Look

**I do not own The Originals.**

1. First Look

_8 months ago…_

"Davina, hi," Evangeline beamed a smile at her younger cousin.

"Oh, hey Eve,"

"So, are you coming to that party tonight?"

"Um, no, I can't. I… have other plans tonight…" Davina bit the inside of her cheek gently. Tonight was the night of the Harvest. This ritual was extremely important to her coven and her mother would definitely slit her throat if she missed it.

Evangeline's eyebrow arched up, "But Tim's gonna be there, don't you want to see him? He's really excited about seeing you,"

Davina perked up, "Really? Who said that?"

"He told me."

The young witch looked away, her hands fiddling with the hem of her dress. She sighed, "I… I really can't. My mother… it's a family thing."

"Look, Davina, if your mom is still pissed at my mom because she doesn't believe in this whole witchy business, then you need to tell her to take her head out of her ass because she can't stop you from hanging out with me over some silly little feud!" Evangeline let out an exasperated breath. "Please, come to the party with me. It's gonna be a lot more fun if you're there too,"

"I'm sorry, Eve, I really can't. Maybe another time." Davina left hurriedly, she was afraid that she would change her mind.

As she paced her way home, she couldn't help being tremendously jealous of her cousin. Eve had everything she ever wanted. Davina just wanted to be normal, she wanted to go to parties with Eve and exchange flirty glances with Tim. She wanted to go home after the party and tell Eve all about how she and Tim would sneak away from the party and kiss under the twinkling stars. But instead, she was going home to prepare for a ceremony.

_Present day…_

Evangeline crossed her legs over as she watched Tim play on his violin for the crowd. She let out a long exhale, brushing a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. She took out her phone and text Davina's number again.

**Tim's performing on his violin. I hope you're safe, come home soon.**

She scrolled up a little to see her texts with no replies. They mostly just asked where she was and if she was safe. Although they had barely spoken since Davina's thirteenth birthday party, Evangeline still worried about her. It had been months since anyone had heard from Davina or her family.

When the crowd's applause died down and the performance was over, Tim came over to Evangeline. "Hey, I didn't you were coming tonight," he said, holding his violin case close to him.

"No, I wasn't planning to but…" Evangeline trailed off.

"You thought that Davina might show…?" Tim finished, his lips pressing into a thin line. He paused for a moment before continuing, "Actually, I have something to tell you,"

"Don't keep me in suspense, Tim," she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm seeing Davina tonight," he half-whispered. "I got a text from her, telling me to meet her at that old church,"

"What?" Evangeline shook her head, "I don't understand. We don't hear from her in _months_ and suddenly you get a text telling you to go to a creepy church alone?"

"You think this is a trick, don't you?"

"Of course it's a trick! It's some sick twisted joke and I don't think you should go."

"You can't stop me, Eve," Tim began to turn away from her.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, jerking him back to face her. "Fine, but you're the one who's going to be humiliated when a couple of assholes pull off this sick practical joke,"

Tim's faith was wavered for only a fraction before he pulled his arm back and walked away from Evangeline.

She rolled her eyes. What an idiot. Poor, naïve Tim was walking straight into a trap and now _she_ had to ensure he would be safe. Evangeline pushed her way through the crowd and followed closely behind Tim. She thanked herself for wearing flats this evening instead of heels.

Evangeline pulled her black jacket closer to her body. Just looking at the church gave her chills. She ignored the police tapes across the front of the church and pushed open the door only a fraction. She heard Tim playing a beautiful tune on the violin. Evangeline bit her lip and peered inside. Tim was right, it wasn't a trick. At the far end of the church, in front of the alter, Davina was sitting on the steps and she was smiling up at him. Evangeline couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Davina was her cousin, they grew up together and she couldn't even pick up a phone and text her to tell her that she was okay.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the music faded out and there were footsteps coming towards her. She swiftly pressed herself up against the stone cold wall of the church. A blonde lady came out and walked away, without even noticing her presence. Evangeline was about to leave Tim and Davina alone, she didn't want to intrude nor did she want to walk in on anything awkward, but then she heard a third voice that she didn't recognise. It was a British man, his voice clear and echoing from inside the church.

"… For a girl caught in a war between the witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe…" The stranger said, approaching Davina like a predator. Evangeline was confused, was Davina involved with some sort of gang war? She stayed quiet and pushed the door open a little more to get a clearer view.

"If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about," Davina replied, "I'll kill them"

At this, Evangeline gasped aloud. The unwavering confidence in Davina's threat made her sound serious, and at this point, Evangeline wasn't sure if she actually was.

The next events happened so fast that Evangeline's brain took a few seconds to even process that she was now inside the church and face to face with Davina. "And who might you be?" The man asked her, an iron grip on the back of her jacket.

"Eve? What are you doing here?" Davina hesitated in stepping forward.

"Eve, what a pretty name," The man looked back to Davina. "I'm guessing she's family, you certainly share a family resemblance,"

"Davina, I don't understand," Evangeline whispered.

"Well then, let me explain this to the both of you. You see, Eve, Davina has been kept prisoner in the attic of this church by a so-called _friend_ of hers. She claims that he's protecting her but I think that she's suspected all along that her dear friend, Marcel, has tricked her into doing his bidding. And all the while, she rots in an attic. Alone." Then he gestures Tim with his free hand. "While young Timothy moves on with his life."

Davina's hands clenched at her sides. She glared at him and Evangeline couldn't help but think that if looks could kill, this stranger wouldn't be tightening his grip on her back right now.

Davina spoke up, a smug smile etched on her face, "You feel that?" she asked, "That's your blood starting to boil."

The man only stares back at her for a moment, his face starting to shimmer under the dim candles as he began to sweat. Then, before Evangeline could even calculate what was happening, yet again, he had pulled Tim into his free arm and locked it around his neck. He kept hold of Evangeline too. "Such a shame to lose them, just as you found them again." He looked down at Tim, "and I really did admire your skill with that violin."

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Davina cried out, her expression turning slightly scared.

"I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But then that depends on you." Evangeline could feel herself gritting her teeth. She was trying to piece everything together but none of her solutions seemed possible.

Suddenly, the stranger groaned in pain and Evangeline felt his whole body jerk. She heard a sickening snap of bone and then he straightened up again, letting out a laugh. "Impressive. But you don't wanna fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of winding up dead."

Evangeline finally spoke up, "Please, sir, please leave us alone… " She didn't even notice that she was crying until she heard her own voice cracking slightly.

"Your choice little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and these two are allowed to live."

Davina's chest was now rising up and down faster and her jawline clenched in anger. Through blurry eyes, Evangeline saw that the candles around them were flaring up higher despite the draft that had now blown into the room. The man continued his threat, "…however, stand against me..."

He was cut off by Davina. She yelled out fiercely and raised her hands. Evangeline felt herself being pushed back by the wind that whipped up quick and strong. Then, just before her head hit the hard ground, she heard windows shattering.

**~()~**

"Come on, up you get, love," The stranger pulled Evangeline to her feet. The whole room spun as she did. He also pulled Tim forward and he pressed them both against banister above the entrance of the church.

Evangeline felt her breathing rate increase and she felt as if she was going to have a panic attack. Tim swallowed a hard lump in his throat, "Please," he begged, "don't hurt us,"

The man sighed, "It wasn't my intent to, but sadly I've run out of time to play nice." He then proceeded to push Tim over the edge, watching to ensure that he fell to the ground.

He turned to Evangeline and put a hand on her back. She gripped the banister tightly, "N-no, please, I don't want to die," she sobbed, looking at Tim's unmoving body.

"It's really nothing personal," he stated before giving her a hard shove. Evangeline only had time to let out a startled cry before she felt a harsh pain all over her body and then there was nothing.

Tim heard Evangeline's body fall against the benches and he turned his head only slightly to see her body in a twisted, unnatural shape. He let out a whimper as he felt his breathing begin to fluctuate.

Davina came back, seeing her cousin dead on the floor and Tim lying almost completely still beside her. "Oh my God," she breathed out, kneeling behind Tim and lifting his head gently onto her lap. "Tim… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't mean to hurt anyone,"

"One of the terrible consequences of war, innocent lives lost." Klaus said, gesturing Evangeline's broken body. "What terrible guilt you'll have to live with – Eve's blood on your hands."

"Get away from us!" Davina cried, looking away from her cousin's corpse.

Klaus raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, "No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I still have some time to heal young Timothy." He crouched down, tilting his head slightly in amusement. "All you have to do is ask,"

Davina nodded, "Please. I can't lose him too…"

Klaus smiled in triumph, "For you Davina, with pleasure." The hybrid bit into his wrist and held it to Tim's mouth. The blood trailed down the side of his face and he finished drinking from his wrist. He felt his pain fade.

Klaus pulled Tim to his feet, compelling him to forget everything that happened. "All fixed," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "And now you owe me a favour."

"I don't owe you anything… you murdered my cousin!"

"And I could've killed Timothy as well, but I didn't. I allowed him to live. If the witches ever found out about him, or Eve, pain worse than death could've been inflicted upon them and they could've been used as leverage in an evil scheme to manipulate and control you,"

Davina's tears ran down her cheeks. She knelt down beside Evangeline's body, knowing that even vampire blood couldn't bring back someone that was already dead. She reached out and brushed the hair back from her face. "I'm sorry, Eve. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything. I just… wanted to protect you..." Davina sniffed and wiped the back of her hand on her wet cheek. "I promise… I'm never gonna let Klaus hurt anyone I love again. I hope you're at peace now."

She reached over and picked up the broken violin, turning to Klaus. "Please, can you bury… can you bury Eve? I can't… I can't do it…"

Klaus only nodded, picking up Evangeline and disappearing in a blink of the eye.

**A/N - Thank you for reading - if you've made it this far. I know it's a little boring right now but I have a lot installed for our poor Evangeline. Stay tuned!**


	2. The In-between

**I do not own The Originals.**

2. The In-between

At first, there was nothing but an infinite tunnel of empty space, then, Evangeline began to become aware of her own body. She started off slowly, her mind recalling the obvious facts. _My name is Evangeline Langdon. I am 18 years old. My parents are Penelope and Daniel Langdon. _She continued to list things in her head whilst regaining feeling in her hands and feet.

Then, suddenly, she was choking. She felt saliva build up quickly in her mouth and soft material coating her tongue. Strong hands held her up in a sitting position and she leaned sideways, spitting onto the ground.

"There, there, love," someone said, their hand patting her back in a soothing way. "It's okay, I've got you now,"

Evangeline instinctively began to push away the stranger, but they held onto her as she gripped the ground and coughed harshly again. She realised that the doughy mixture in her mouth was soil and dirt.

"Wh –" she began to say but cut herself off as pain shot to her throat. It was dry and scratchy. Instead, she looked up at her saviour. His face was darkened by the night but even under the midnight canvas dotted with white specks, she could see his handsome features – delicate jawline, a smile that lifted one side of his mouth higher than the other, slightly tousled brown hair and finally, deep brown eyes that locked onto hers.

"It's alright, love, you're safe with me,"

Before Evangeline could protest, he slid his arms underneath her and lifted her limp, tired body. She let her head fall against his shoulder. "What happened?" she whispered, wincing slightly as her throat seared with pain.

"My dear old brother killed you, sweetheart. He didn't even consider that you were of significance but then again, he's always been the one to make rash decisions, so what more could you expect?" Evangeline felt a gentle shaking of his chest. He was laughing. "But luckily, I'd known more than a few witches in my time and I knew exactly who you were the moment I laid eyes on you, Evangeline."

Evangeline turned her head and recognised her house. The kind man paused in front of it and smiled down at her, "Which room is yours, darling?"

"Up the stairs, on the left, far end," she mumbled before her head dropped again and she lost consciousness.

**~()~**

A loud, constant beeping invaded Evangeline's ears. Her arms reached over and picked up her phone, sliding to turn off the alarm. Then she sat up, glancing around her bedroom. Everything was perfect and pristine, just as it always was in the morning.

She moved herself to the edge of the bed, an aching pain all over her body. She stretched out and continued with her daily morning routine. In the bathroom, she took a bit of time to examine herself in her full length mirror. Her body was aching but there were no visible marks or bruises and her hair was in its usual disarrayed brown mess. Her green eyes had faint dark circles around them but other than that, she looked completely mundane. Evangeline put on her makeup before grabbing her school bag and heading downstairs. Her mom was already awake, as per usual, and making some toast for her.

"Morning, Eve," she greeted, setting down a cup of tea. "I didn't hear you come home last night, did you have fun at that festival?"

Evangeline's eyebrows furrowed slightly before she nodded, "Yeah, um, it was great." She lied, taking a large sip of her tea. It singed her throat slightly but she didn't mind. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days on end. Then, she took mouthfuls out of her toast and swallowed it down.

Her mother gave her a confused look but brushed it off, "Okay well, I'm going to take a shower. Don't be late for school." She kissed her daughter on the cheek lightly and went back upstairs.

Evangeline finished her breakfast and left, taking an apple with her. She drove to school, listening to the local radio station. Everything seemed normal. _Maybe someone put something in my drink and I hallucinated._

The school morning dragged on tediously, but the unsettling feeling in her stomach was still present at break.

"Eve, seriously, you've been spaced out all morning," Cassie said, stopping in front of Eve to capture her full attention. "Are you okay?"

"I, er, didn't get much sleep last night," she mumbled.

Cassie's grey eyes widened slightly, "Does that mean what I _think_ it means, naughty Evie?"

Evangeline giggled and hit him gently, "No! I just had a weird dream,"

"Was it a weird sex dream?"

"Well I can tell you that there was a smokin' hot guy and he held me in his big strong arms,"

"Ooooh, I'm intrigued," Cassie said as they sat down at their usual table outside.

Evangeline smiled, shrugging, "It's nothing really, I just remember that I died or something, then I was choking and this guy saved me,"

"Eve I'm disappointed – I was expecting a long detailed recollection of a hot passionate night where he caressed –"

"Oh my God, Cassie shut up!"

"Mmm, you know you love my sexual fantasies,"

Evangeline's eyes caught onto something in the shadow of the school. She strained them to look further and recognised the man from her 'dream'. He was dressed casually, a dark jacket and jeans, and all the students passed by him without batting an eyelash.

"What are you looking at?" Cassie followed Eve's gaze, only to be met with no one.

"That's the guy from my dream," Eve said, standing up and taking her bag with her. "I'll be right back,"

"Eve? Eve there's no one there!" Cassie called out after her but Eve walked straight up to the stranger. She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him around the corner, pushing his back against the wall.

"Wow, usually I'm the one who plays rough but, I guess I can try something new," he shrugged and smiled, not even attempting to push her away.

"You're not… real… I mean, last night was a dream. I was tired and confused."

"Real? Darling, you've got your hand on my chest. If I'm not real, then wouldn't that make you kind of crazy?"

She exhaled through her nose, letting her hand fall away. He straightened out his jacket. "So, who are you, and why are you following me?"

"My name is Kol Mikaelson. And I wanna help you." Kol introduced, his eyes locking onto hers again.

"But I don't have anything I need help with," she replied.

"Nothing at all?" he said, raising his eyebrows slightly, "What about revenge on my brother for killing you last night? Or I could help you find out more about your heritage?"

Evangeline's mouth fell open slightly before she regained herself, "I didn't die last night. I'm right here, and I'm _alive._"

"Sweetheart, who do you think dug you out of the ground where my brother compelled the undertakers to carelessly dump your body? Without me, you might never have gotten to see your family and friends again." He stated to her. "And now, I'm offering you my help again, an offer that I rarely extend to anyone."

"Am I supposed to feel special? Why me?"

Kol hesitated, weighing up his options before continuing, "Well, if I'm going to be honest, I need something from you in return,"

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "Oh of course," she said loudly. "I _knew_ you wanted something. No one ever does anything out of the kindness of their hearts, do they? Well, the answer is no. I don't need your help."

The friendliness on Kol's face disappeared in an instant, "I saved your life, you know,"

"Whatever," Evangeline turned away from him but he grabbed her swiftly and pressed her back into the wall. He put his hands either side of her head and leaned in close, she could see his teeth grinding together in frustration.

"You don't understand, Evangeline. I might be dead but I can still hurt you." He threatened in a low voice.

She kept her calm as best as she could, "What do you mean you're dead?"

"You really are clueless about your past, aren't you?" He muttered, before pulling back and releasing her from the human cage he formed around her.

"What do you know about my past?" She asked, her hands still glued to her sides. She was afraid that any sudden movements would set him off again.

He sighed and held out his hand, "Come, I'll show you."

"I'm not truanting school with a man I only just met!"

"But I thought I was, and I quote, 'a smokin' hot guy who held you in his big strong arms'?" he smirked.

"I… You know it's rude to eavesdrop!" Evangeline exclaimed, blushing a little.

"And it's rude to keep one waiting." He gestured his extended hand.

She sighed, taking his hand and he grinned. "You're the type of guy who always gets what he wants and throws a tantrum when others don't comply,"

"Oh? And why would you assume that?"

"I'm good at reading people," Evangeline responds, her hand was loose around his but he held onto her tightly as they walked.

With Kol leading them somewhere, Evangeline took some time to truly admire New Orleans. The beautiful buildings and traditional cobbled floors made it one of Evangeline's favourite places, though she was quite biased in her judgement as the only other place she'd been was New York City when she was younger.

"What are you glancing around for? You look like a curious lost puppy." Kol said with an amused expression on his face.

"This is a gorgeous place and I like to appreciate it from time to time."

He didn't reply. She only felt a tugging on her hand as he pulled her out of the way of a pedestrian who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Oh sorry," she said to her as the lady brushed past. The woman looked back at her as if studying her face but Kol pulled her hurriedly along. Then, as quickly as the lady had appeared, she seemed to fade and vanish. "Kol, did you see that?"

"Just keep walking; I'll explain when we get there,"

She obeyed him, keeping up with his paces.

After turning several times through the memorial garden they stopped by a grave stone that read:

**Felicity Grace Hill  
Beloved and beautiful sister.  
1799 - 1826**

"Am I supposed to know who this is?"

"Felicity was your great great grandmother," Kol said, a sad feeling passing over him as he remembered his past with her. He shook it off immediately. "And she was also a very powerful, very special witch."

Evangeline turned to Kol, "So you're saying I'm a witch?"

"Precisely. And being a direct descendant of Felicity, I believe you're already showing signs of becoming the next High Priestess."

"High Priestess? You're kidding me, right?" She glanced at Kol, seeing that his expression was deadly serious.

He ignored her and preceded with his explanation, "The High Priestess is the most power witch of a Coven. She's a born leader who's independent and strives to protect her sisters. To obtain this authority, one must kill the previous High Priestess and take her place however, rarely; a witch can be born with the powers naturally."

"I'm guessing Felicity was a natural-born Priestess thing?"

Kol nodded, "She's the only one I've ever met."

"So, why would you think that I'm so special? I mean, from what you've told me, it could easily be my mom or her mom…"

"Evangeline, you brought yourself back from the dead." He stated.

"How do you know someone else didn't do it?" Evangeline questioned. "Maybe someone else brought me back."

"Then how do you explain the fact that you can interact with me? Evangeline, you're bridging the gap between the supernatural plane and the living. When I'm standing next to you, everyone else can see me too, you're bringing life to a ghost. But when I'm far enough away, only you can communicate with me and see me."

"This is crazy,"

"No, it's not. And you know it's not. That lady in the street we bumped into – she's the ghost of a dead werewolf, wandering around New Orleans. When she walked by you, you felt her brush against you but when we walked away, she disappeared again. You see, Evangeline, that's one of the gifts that Felicity also possessed. She could give life to the dead,"

"If I can give life," Evangeline said, glancing at Kol. "Can I also take it away?"

Kol seemed to be taken aback by her question, but he nodded.

Evangeline looked back at the grave stone. So everything that Davina's family had been saying was true, everything about the supernatural and witches. That means that Evangeline had truly died last night, and she wasn't going to let someone get away with murdering her and threatening Davina. "Kol, tell me more about her powers."

**A/N - Hello! Thank you again for reading, as you can see, I brought Kol back in my story! I wish they did on the real show as well. Anyway, we shall find out more about Evangeline and her past sooner or later but I hope you've enjoyed this so far. Review/Favourite/Follow!**


	3. Breaking and Entering

**I do not own The Originals.**

3. Breaking and Entering

Kol paced around Evangeline's room, scanning curiously over the pictures pinned to the board – they were mostly of Evangeline and her friends but also a few of family. Kol looked closer at one in particular.

"That's me and Davina," Evangeline said, setting down the tray of tea and chocolate cookies. "Do you want something to eat in particular?"

"I don't really need to eat since I'm dead," Kol chuckled. "And even if I wasn't, this isn't the sort of thing I'd usually want to take a bite out of,"

"Oh, right," Evangeline said, sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed. "I always forget that you were a vampire,"

Kol raised an eyebrow and picked up a leather bound journal type book. "Oh really? It's usually the only thing that people _do_ know about me,"

"You just... your brother, Klaus, right? He's the only vampire I've ever met and so far, you're nothing alike."

"Klaus isn't even a vampire. He's a hybrid – half werewolf, half vampire." Kol flipped open the journal, flicking casually through the pages of handwriting. He quietly admired her neat writing and started reading at a random page.

"Oh, wow, your family must have such an interesting history," Evangeline said, before noticing what was in his hand. "Kol are you reading my diary?!" she crawled to the end of her bed and reached out her arm to grab her diary back.

Kol smirked and closed it, placing it back in her hands. "Speaking of my family, I think we have something that could help you with your witchy gifts." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "My mother was the original witch; she was the one who made us into the first immortal beings. We still have her spell books somewhere. And I'm sure my siblings have brought it with them to New Orleans."

"You want me to get it?" Evangeline said, turning to look at Kol with an incredulous expression on her face. "Might I remind you that Klaus killed me and now, you want me to break into your family's house and face your whole family? Alone!"

"Actually the only people living in the house right now are Klaus, Rebekah and that wench werewolf Hayley. Elijah has a dagger through his heart and he's being kept away with Marcel." Kol leaned a little closer to Evangeline, smiling as he heard her suck in a breath. "And you won't be alone, love, I'll be right there to take care of you."

"You're a ghost, you can't protect me."

"As long as I stay close to you, I can hurt them."

Evangeline bit her lip. She truly wanted to develop her gifts. If she could learn to control her powers, she could protect everyone she loves from the vampires and werewolves running around in New Orleans. "Fine, I'll try."

"I knew you were brave, you're just like Felicity,"

She slid off her bed and pulled her jacket back on. "Well then, let's get this over with."

**~()~**

Kol had taken her around to the back of his sibling's current home. He lifted the latch of the back gate, remembering that he had to pull it slightly before opening. He stepped to the side and allowed Evangeline to go through first. She smiled and stepped into the back yard.

It was surrounded with green plants winding up the sides of the fences and rose gardens. In the centre of it, a large pool with a few leaves floating at the top. Kol stepped beside her, placing a gentle hand on her lower back and guiding her forwards. She complied, following the path up to the back of the huge house whilst her eyes scanned the area.

The inside of the Mikaelson Mansion was just as glorious and as magnificent as it was on the outside. Every room was fully furnished with traditional yet stylish appliances. The rooms were lit with natural light from the outside; the curtains had been drawn back. Evangeline was in marvel again, she had always been interested in history and she felt a burning desire to learn more about the Mikaelson's and their past here.

"My mother's grimoires will probably be kept with Elijah's belongings; he was always the sentimental one of us all." Kol told her, gesturing upstairs.

She looked around, "There isn't anyone here, is there?"

"Not at the moment but it'd be best if we were long gone by the time they arrive back and realise that the grimoire is gone."

Evangeline agreed, hurrying up the long marble staircase. Kol checked inside one of the many doors before beckoning Eve over to him. He moved out of the way, once again, to allow her entrance first. She looked around the room, seemingly ordinary with a grand double bed and a desk full of papers and books. There was also a large bookshelf that filled almost the entirety of one wall.

Kol headed straight for the chest at the end of the bed, prying it open and rummaging around through old books and papers. Evangeline pushed aside some of the papers on the desk, picking up a picture of, who she assumed to be, Elijah's lover. She was beautiful, high cheekbones and smooth caramel skin. _Of course, _she thought to herself, _the Original vampires could have anyone they wanted to obviously they'd choose the most perfect women to be with._

Kol slammed the chest down in frustration, "They're not here!" he yelled, standing up straight. "There's nowhere else they would be!"

"Maybe they're under the bed?" Evangeline suggested.

"What do you think he is? A child hiding his toys from his parents?" Kol retorted in exasperation.

Evangeline didn't reply. She was about to open one of the drawers in the desk but then she heard voices downstairs. "Kol…"

"Shh," he said, approaching the door. "Stay here, I'll go and check."

"Kol don't leave me,"

He ignored her and disappeared out of the room. Evangeline knew that as soon as he reached the top of the stairs, he would become invisible to the world again. She gritted her teeth together and backed away from the door.

Glancing outside of the window, she wondered if she could make the fall if she leapt outside but decided against falling to her death. Again.

Then, Evangeline held her breath when she heard the door click slightly. Her heart pounded in her ears until she felt the relief rush through her body when she saw it was Kol. "My family are back in the house." He said in a low voice. "But I saw where Elijah has my mother's grimoires."

Evangeline tried to make her steps light and quick as she followed Kol outside. He walked slowly, one hand gripping Evangeline's firmly. They entered a study where Kol immediately gestured a pile of old books. "We'll have to look through them quickly to find the one we need,"

"And what exactly do we need?" Evangeline asked in a hushed tone.

"The spell to bring back the dead," he said, "permanently."

Evangeline paused as he opened the first book, flicking through the pages quickly. "You want me to bring you back?" she thought aloud.

Kol looked up at her, "Wasn't that the deal? I help you to help me?"

"Oh, yeah," she mumbled, pulling one of the books in front of her to flip through.

Kol placed his hand on hers, "Is something the matter?"

"I… when I bring you back, you'll be free to go wherever you want…" she trailed off, playing with the edge of the fragile paper.

"It doesn't mean I will, darling. When I come back, I'll be an Original again and I can protect you even better than I can now. Evangeline, you and I, we would be unstoppable together." He reached his hand up to cup her face and turned her to look at him. She blushed under his stare. "Please. We can protect your family and we can protect every innocent person in New Orleans from my brother and his childish feuds."

Evangeline nodded, "Thank you, Kol. I owe you more than I could ever offer you."

"Well, you can start repaying your debt to me by bringing me back to life." He smiled, going back to the grimoire.

"Of course," Evangeline said, continuing her search as well.

The pair searched hurriedly, keeping a tab on the fact that the voices remained downstairs. "Is this what we need? It says something about being reborn?"

Kol took the grimoire from Evangeline and his dark eyes scanned the page before lighting up like a child, "Evangeline you found it." He said, beaming at her. A feeling of happiness passed over her as he expressed his approval and she smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, lingering for a moment to whisper a thank you in her ear before pulling back again. "We better get going,"

She felt her heart start to race again, but this time, it was because of Kol. She found herself falling for his charms more and more. Evangeline forced herself to concentrate, "How are we going to get past your family?"

"Very, very quietly." He responded, tucking the grimoire under this arm and leading out of the room.

They watched from the top of the stairs as Elijah exited the living room and entered the kitchen. Kol stepped carefully and Evangeline followed him. She saw Klaus sitting in the living room where Elijah had exited and her hands clenched automatically.

He was a picture of ease as he sat back against the couch, reading a book. Then he stood up and left the living room also. Kol took this opportunity to pull Evangeline into the living room and head for the glass door that they entered from.

Evangeline gasped as she saw what, or rather _who_ was lying across the coffee table. It was a rather pretty, young blond with her neck slashed and bleeding onto the carpet. She stopped in her tracks.

"Eve, what are you doing?" Kol asked, standing by the exit.

"Kol, there's a girl lying dead on the coffee table."

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do to help. We have to go before Niklaus –"

"Kol? I thought you died little brother." Klaus' voice came from the entrance to the living room. "In fact, I happen to recall seeing your charred body on the Gilbert's kitchen floor."

Evangeline immediately went over to Kol, feeling her anger arise again as she remembered how Klaus was threatening her family.

He tilted his head slightly as he examined her face, "And didn't I kill you already?"

"Guess you didn't do a good enough job of killing me as you did with her," Evangeline said, gesturing the blonde on the table.

"My apologies," he said, taking a step towards them. "Perhaps you'd allow me to try again. I can promise that this time, I won't fail."

Evangeline felt Kol tense up as his older brother advanced towards them. "Don't you _dare_ take another step!" she exclaimed, and Klaus obeyed. She glanced at Kol, then back to Klaus who both seemed to share the same bewildered expression.

"What are you doing to me?" Klaus demanded, his entire body was rigid on the spot.

Kol stepped closer to his older brother, looking him up and down. "I think you've compelled him, sweetheart."

"But I'm not a vampire, how did I do that?"

"One of Felicity's gifts also. She could control minds; even Original vampires were no exception." Kol looked smug as he circled his older brother. "And from what I can see, neither are hybrids."

Klaus growled, "This is impossible!"

"What's all this pandemonium about?" Another man, who Evangeline presumed was Elijah, entered the room again. He saw Kol, his expression immediately became cautious, "Kol, I did not expect to see you alive and well again."

Kol returned to Evangeline's side. "Dear brother, I'm not alive and I'm not well. Yet."

"Would you care to explain what exactly is happening?" Elijah asked calmly, looking to Klaus.

"That little witch bitch won't let me move." He spat, glaring at Evangeline.

"If I let you go, you'll kill us!"

"Precisely my intentions,"

"I mean," Elijah said again, "How is it that Kol is here?"

Kol looked at Evangeline, "Compel them to forget us." He told her.

"Kol, you know full well that you can't compel –" Elijah began to say but Evangeline cut him off.

"_Forget that you ever saw us here._" She commanded in the clearest and most confident voice she could.

There was a moment of silence as she watched them. Kol opened the back door and gestured Evangeline to leave. She peered back over her shoulder and noticed a blank expression on their faces, which she found quite comical.

After the pair left, Elijah and Klaus blinked in sync and Klaus fell out of step. Klaus was the first to speak, "I thought you were rushing off to ensure that Hayley didn't injure herself making breakfast?"

Elijah glanced around to the clock, noticing that he seemed to have lost about 5 minutes. "I was," he said quietly. He then turned his head to face forward, seeing that the translucent curtain was trapped in the door a little. Someone had used it in the few minutes that he couldn't seem to recall. But the problem was, he couldn't remember what had happened.

**A/N - Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing :) thank you so much if you've reviewed... Review, Favourite, Follow!**


	4. How to: Perfect a Spell

**I do not own The Originals.**

4. How to: Perfect a Spell

Kol Mikaelson was gazing out of the window of the taxi; the view was dark except a few lights that blurred past occasionally. He was finally going to return to the land of the living. After what felt like decades of being invisible, all his problems were going to be fixed by one naïve girl. He turned to look at Evangeline. Her eyes were narrowed as she continued to study his mother's grimoire under the light of her phone. He found it very endearing how her lips would purse when she was concentrating.

Evangeline turned the page, reciting the spell in her head over and over. Her green eyes glanced sideways to Kol and he smiled his beautiful smile at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him, feeling her cheeks flush with colour. She hated that he had this effect on her.

"For the first time, in a long while, I'm… happy…" he told her. It was true. When he was an Original, he had his aggressive reputation to uphold but now, all he could do was sit back and wait. And, strangely, he was content with this.

Eve nodded, "I'm glad you are, Kol,"

The taxi then came to halt, jerking both of them forward a little. Eve paid the driver and Kol carried a large bag with them as they stepped onto the ground of Mystic Falls. Evangeline's head was turning from side to side; she was disappointed that the town was so mundane. From all the stories Kol had been telling her on the flight from New Orleans, she had expected the town to look a little more historic.

"So, where is your body buried?" she began, before laughing a little. "Well that's something I thought I would never have to say,"

Kol chuckled too but he said, "My siblings put my body in my coffin and buried me in the cemetery." He scoffed. "Can you believe it? Thousands of years of legend and Kol Mikaelson is buried in the local cemetery in his home town."

"Well come on then, let's get this done."

"Oh Eve I didn't realise you were so eager to bring me back to life. Are we going to celebrate my rebirth tonight?" Kol smirked and winked at her suggestively.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Kol. Besides, you're not really my type. I only date _living_ things,"

They arrived at the cemetery and Kol led them into a private area where there were three graves. Eve shone the flashlight onto each one. One for Esther, another for Finn and the third was Kol's. She crouched down, flashlight in between her teeth as she pulled out the nasty looking ingredients from the bag.

Kol crouched too, taking the flashlight and holding it for her. She lit the candles and encircled them around Kol's grave. Then, she began to crush, mix and even squeeze the juices out of all the ingredients carefully into a small wooden bowl.

Evangeline took the small knife, her hands shaking as she put it to her palm. She clenched her jaw and pressed the knife down into the skin of her palm, whimpering a little as she sliced and the blood gushed out. She held her hand over Kol's grave and let the blood run down the gravestone.

Kol watched curiously as Eve continued to shake the powdered ingredients along the area where his body was buried six feet under.

Evangeline took her place behind the headstone and closed her eyes. Kol was silent as she began to chant the words from the grimoire. The wind picked a little, the candles burning brighter and brighter until they seemed to jump and spread across the grave. It began to burn harsher.

Evangeline didn't stop chanting the words over and over. It was only when she felt as if something was tearing inside her that she stopped to cry out in pain. The centre of her chest was heavy and it felt as if it was burning. She braced herself on Kol's gravestone and felt tears running down her face.

"Kol… I-It hurts…" she whispered, barely able to speak from the crushing sensation in her chest and lungs.

Evangeline raised her head and let out another whimper when she realised that Kol's ghost was no longer there. There was another sharp pain, this time, it came from the ground.

The pain rippled up her body like an electric shock. Her mouth was open but no sound came out. Then, she felt her legs buckle and she let herself hit the dirt.

**~()~**

Evangeline's eyes fluttered open gracefully. Her entire body was relaxed and she was feeling very awake now. However, in contrast to her glowing feeling, the room she was met with did not glow as such.

Her body lurched up right and she drew in a sharp breath before screaming at the sight. The walls were painted, literally painted, with blood and bits of flesh. Beside her were several _dead_ girls with a large part of their neck missing. The blood was still seeping out and onto the bed.

Kol was there in an instant, his hands capturing her face and he soothed her, "Shhh, Eve, it's me,"

Eve's hands grabbed at Kol, burying her face into his firm chest. "T-They're dead, Kol… It's s-so gruesome…"

Kol's hand stroked at Eve's hair gently, "Ah yes, sorry about that. I was rather ravenous last night and I couldn't exactly leave all those bodies at the front desk,"

Evangeline's body stiffened and she forced her legs to push her up off the bed. She back away from the bodies and away from Kol. "You… You killed them…?"

"What did you expect, sweetheart? I hadn't had a proper meal in nearly a year, give me a break," Kol stepped towards her, his hand reaching out to hold her and comfort her.

She flinched away. "Kol… why…?"

"Why?" he repeated incredulously. "Because I'm a vampire, darling! That's what we do!"

"You're a monster – a psychopath!" she exclaimed, her hands trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Go away,"

"Evangeline, you ought to be a little more appreciative!" Kol raised his voice, his expression turned furious. "I could've killed you when I pulled myself out of that grave, but instead, I carried your ungrateful arse to this motel and fed on these despicable girls to stop myself from draining you dry!" he told her.

"And I'm supposed to be thankful that you killed 4 innocent girls?" Evangeline hissed at him. She was hugging herself tightly, trying to stop her entire body from shaking with fear.

"Yes!" Kol yelled. Eve swallowed a hard lump in her throat as he approached her, his hand reaching up to cup her face softly. "I fed you my blood, Evangeline; I gave you my blood as you had given me yours." His thumb was stroking at her cheek fondly and he leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth. "Don't you understand? We belong together."

Evangeline wanted to grimace at the feel of his lips so close to hers, but all she felt was lust. And she was disgusted at herself for this. She kept her hands firmly around herself, even when Kol reached around to embrace her.

"What's wrong, Eve? Aren't you just joyful that I'm alive again?" he asked her, tilting his head a little in a questioning manner.

"Kol…" she mumbled, turning her head away from his intense stare. "This isn't right, Kol. Those girls…"

At their mention, Evangeline felt Kol's hands tighten into fists against her back. "What does it matter, Eve? Those _girls_ were so stupid that they didn't even hesitate to help a pitiful man with a handsome face back to his motel – I didn't even have to compel them!" He chuckled, reminiscing about the events of last night. "I have to admit, it was a little difficult to silence them quickly and the lady at reception came running in like some sort of heroine. But after I snapped their necks, it was a lot more enjoyable. Oh, I've missed the taste of fresh blood, the way it pools in my mouth like –"

"Kol, don't! I don't want to hear anymore!" Evangeline exclaimed, her hands had automatically reached up to plug her ears.

Kol noticed this and cherished the look of despair on her face. He found it quite funny. He reached his hands to her wrists and pulled them away from her face. "Eve, listen, the point is that those girls were good sports but they didn't satisfy me and I couldn't figure out why, until now,"

"W-what?" she asked, taken aback by his tender tone.

He leaned down so that their faces were close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "I only want you," he told her quietly. Then, he smiled and shook his head. "I've never felt like this about anyone before, Evangeline."

Kol moved forward to kiss her but this time, Evangeline turned away from him. "Kol, don't."

"Evangeline, I've just professed my feelings for you, something that no woman has ever had the privilege to experience. The least you could do is allow me one kiss!" he exclaimed fondly.

Evangeline gritted her teeth. Her entire being was itching to hug him, to kiss him and forgive him but she forced herself to look back at the lives of the girls he had taken. She could have easily been on that pile, her body carelessly tossed with them, if she was unfortunate enough to not be acquainted with Kol Mikaelson.

Then her mind flashed back to Klaus. She remembered how little remorse he felt as he murdered her. And now, how Kol felt no remorse for those girls who would never see their families again, who would never achieve anything in their life because it had been unnecessarily taken away from them.

She pulled her hands out of Kol's grip and stepped backwards. His expression changed from amused to puzzled as she did so.

"Kol, leave me alone." She said, the firmness in her voice surprised the both of them.

"Eve, don't be like this –"

"Leave." She repeated.

Kol hesitated for only a moment before he disappeared thanks to his vampire speed. Evangeline closed her eyes, finally able to exhale fully. She tried to keep her eyes down as she left the room also, shutting the door behind her. She felt extremely guilty that someone was going to find the room in that state but right now, she needed to get back home to New Orleans. She needed to go home and protect her family from all the stone-cold killers that resided in the Mikaelson Mansion.

**A/N - I'm so into this story! :D I literally write the next chapter as soon as I have time.. I hope you also enjoy reading.. Things are about to get a lot more interesting now that Kol is an Original again hehe! I love ALL of you, so please, Review/Follow/Favourite!**


	5. The Casket Girls Part I

**I do not own the Originals.**

5. The Casket Girls Part I

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't heard from Kol in nearly a week now. I'm still furious with him and I'm sure he knows it, that's why he hasn't been around I'm guessing. I haven't noticed any changes in my powers but I did have a run-in with another ghost yesterday. He was a sweet boy who died too young. A werewolf, I think he was.  
Anyway, things are getting back to normal. I kind of miss not having Kol to talk to. He's the only person who I don't have to be careful with because he pretty much knows more about me than I do. My friends invited me out tonight to celebrate some Casket Girl thing. It'll be good to be with them again._

Evangeline exhaled deeply, tucking her pen into her diary and pushing it back under her pillow. She rarely ever wrote in there until recently. Since she didn't have anyone else to talk to about her powers, she needed somewhere to write down all her racing thoughts. But in the last few days, the entries had dwindled down to a maximum of a page long.

She sprawled herself back onto her bed, groaning in boredom. It was a Saturday and she didn't have any plans until tonight… which was 7 hours away.

So, she had 7 hours to kill. Evangeline looked down at herself. She was wearing a plain grey t-shirt that hung loosely around her frame and a pair of jeans. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed a zip-up hoodie before heading outside.

The air outside was chilly for this time of day but she found it refreshing. Evangeline plugged in her earphones and started to walk slowly in time with the music. She lived on the border of the French Quarter, an area, according to Kol, that was overflowing with supernatural beings. It baffled her that nearly 2 weeks ago, she was just a normal _human_ who was staying out way too late with her friends. And now, she knew about vampires, witches and pretty much anything supernatural you could name.

She was even a supernatural being herself; a High Priestess. Whatever that was. Kol had promised her that after he returned as an Original, he would answer all her questions but Evangeline had sent him off before she had the chance to find out anything.

_Whatever_, she thought to herself. _I don't need Kol to find out about myself. I can just… ask my parents… right?_ She scoffed to herself. "Yeah right, how would I even begin…?"

"Talking to yourself?" someone said, startling Evangeline. "You know that's the first sign of madness,"

"So I've heard," she replies, smiling at the tall, tanned woman.

"I'm Sabine," the woman says, stepping closer and holding out a hand.

Evangeline takes it and shakes gently, "I'm Eve,"

"I know," she tells her. Eve shoots her a confused look and Sabine elaborates, "Don't worry; I'm a friend, not a foe. I'm a witch too, I'm part of the New Orleans coven, and I know that you're not just any ordinary witch."

Eve laughs dryly, "Yeah, I've been told that too,"

"By the Original?" Sabine asks, but she already knows the answer. "I know what you did as well. You made a mistake by bringing him back, you know,"

"Hey, don't accuse me like that! I had no idea what was happening to me… and I still don't understand anything!" Eve frowned but Sabine only raised her hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I know, I know. When you first brought yourself back to life, it should've been a witch who was there to guide you. An Elder to be exact but we've been having a few… issues in the witching community." Sabine laughed but it was clear that she was not amused. "And I'm truly sorry about that, Eve, but I'm here now. Mind you, I'm no Elder but I do know a thing or two about High Priestesses and I will try to answer any questions you have."

Evangeline considered it for a moment. What did she have to lose? "Alright then, Sabine, let's talk."

**~()~**

The older woman was amused, watching Evangeline's expression as she tried to absorb and comprehend all the information. "I know… it's a little intense, right?"

All Evangeline could do was nod.

"But you understand why we need you, don't you?" Sabine asked, leaning a little closer. "High Priestesses are a force of nature. They were created specifically to counter Original vampires and protect innocents."

Evangeline nodded again, causing Sabine to laugh again. "Don't laugh at me, Sabs! I'm trying to process all of this!" Eve took another swig of her tea, finishing the cup before taking a deep breath. "So, just so I can get my head around this entire thing; High Priestesses were created by nature to balance the unnaturalness of the Original vampires… I'm the second High Priestess of New Orleans after Felicity Grace Hill who is my great, great, great grandmother or something?"

Sabine nodded and then Evangeline continued, "And I can neutralize superhuman speed and strength and use compulsion but _only_ on Originals but I can still perform spells and such?"

Sabine nodded again. "Right and I can never die by the hand of an Original vampire?"

"Pretty much," the tanner woman said, "do you see now why it was a mistake bringing back an Original? Evangeline, you were born to _kill_ them,"

"But I don't want to kill anyone! I just want them to stop hurting people," she explained, now understanding why she always felt so protective of innocent lives.

"They're not gonna stop hurting people, Eve! They're vampires, it's what they do!"

Eve's mind recalled the horrific images of Kol's massacre. She remembered how she'd seen Tim fall and break his body on the church floor. She recollected the memory of her own death, and how she physically felt the life leave her.

They suddenly heard a clatter and turned to the kitchen. A short, dark haired girl was being pushed into the kitchen table by a taller, muscular guy. Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Who's that?" Evangeline mumbled to herself, averting her eyes back to Sabine.

"It's Sophie… she's upset,"

"Well if that's what she's like when she's upset I'd hate to see her when she's –"

"Our last Elder died," Sabine interrupted, her lips pressed into a straight line. Evangeline bit her lip and immediately as if guilt had punched her in the stomach. Sabine shook her head slightly, "Don't be sorry… Agnes did some terrible things, despite claiming it was in the name of this coven."

"Oh… Um…" Evangeline cursed herself for not knowing what to say but luckily Sabine stood up.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Sophie…"

"You want me to leave?"

"No, no, it'll be good for you to meet her!" Sabine said quickly. "And I think it'll do her some good too,"

Evangeline shrugged and followed Sabine over to the kitchen where Sophie and the unnamed man were kissing loudly on the kitchen table. Sabine cleared her throat and Sophie peered over his broad shoulder at the two of them. She caught eye contact with Evangeline briefly before nodding and smiling at her guy-friend and then hopping off the counter as he left.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sabine said, obviously not that sorry at all. "I've been calling you for like, an hour,"

"I thought you would've taken the hint," Sophie replied, gesturing the guy who had just left.

"You've been acting like this since Agnes was killed,"

"Yeah, can you blame me?" Sophie poured herself a shot. "It's not like I have a lot to keep me going these days,"

"Well," Sabine said, a smile playing on her lips. "While you've been drowning your sorrows by nailing anything that walks… I've been doing my tours; keeping my head down and my ears open."

Sophie nodded towards Evangeline, "Is this about her?"

"Sophie, this is Eve," Sabine introduced. "She's a High Priestess."

Sophie nearly choked on her drink, "Are you serious, Sabine? She looks about 14!"

"I'm actually 18 now," Evangeline said quietly, but sure enough, Sophie had heard.

"Sorry, but, this has got to be the stupidest idea ever." Sophie laughed.

"You haven't even heard my plan yet?"

"Let me guess, you want to use her to eradicate the Originals from town because she's the oh-so-legendary High Priestess? Well, Sabine, I think the grief has gotten to your head because, remember, _she helped bring one back to life._"

"She didn't know what she was doing! She didn't have an Elder to guide her," Sabine defended.

"And now, all our Elders are dead!"

"But we can still win this war, Sophie, don't you understand? Eve has brought so many opportunities to our side. We can win this if she plays on our team!"

"Have you even asked her about this, Sabine?" Sophie turned to Evangeline again. "You're not gonna help us, are you? You're too buddy-buddy with the Original brother to fight against him,"

"Well if _you_ hadn't been too buddy-buddy with, and I quote 'anything that walks' then maybe I wouldn't have had to turn to an Original vampire for comfort!" Evangeline retorted, before turning on her heel to walk away.

"Wait, please, Sophie's just a little… upset," Sabine said.

"Sorry, Sabine, but I don't want to be involved in some _war_. I just want to help people."

"Then help _us_."

Evangeline shook her head, only briefly catching Sophie's eye before saying, "I can see when I'm not wanted," and walking out of the Rousseau's bar. She heard Sabine mention a plan B to Sophie as she clicked the front door shut.

Eve pulled out her phone to check the time. She'd spent about 2 hour's straight learning about her past with Sabine. She headed back home, needing to take a break from all this supernatural business.

In her house, it was quiet except for her dad in the living room watching some game show. She sunk back into the couch beside her dad and he turned to talk to her.

"Hey, where have you been all morning?"

She shrugged, "I was getting lunch with a friend,"

Her dad turned his attention back to the TV, "That same friend who came by earlier?"

Evangeline sat up, tilting her head in confusion, "What friend?"

"Erm, a blonde girl, British accent, I think?"

"What did she want?" Evangeline asked, realising that the only blonde girl with a British accent in town who would be remotely interested in her was Rebekah Mikaelson.

"She just asked me to give you a parcel, from her brother," her dad told her. "But she didn't mention his name... I left it on your bed."

Evangeline didn't bother saying goodbye as she rushed upstairs. As promised, there was a large box in the centre of her bed. It was wrapped with ribbon and had a sealed envelope on it with her name written in a curvaceous font.

She opened it up and read the letter,

_I know you'll look beautiful in this dress._

_Wear it for me, tonight._

_- Kol Mikaelson_

She put the letter aside and peeled off the ribbon and the lid of the box. Inside of it sat a beautifully folded white dress. Evangeline's heart picked up a faster rhythm and she held it by the shoulders, lifting it out to admire it fully. It was truly a magnificent piece of material, riddled with ribbons and lace. She noticed that the neck-line was extremely low cut.

Evangeline was tempted to try it on; the fabric was so silky and delicate in her hands that she just itched to see the dress on herself, though she knew that her body would not do the dress justice. It was loose around the shoulders with translucent sleeves that were patterned with white flowers at the ends. The waist area was a little thin, like a corset, it curved inwards and was held back with ribbons at the back. The actual dress part was long and light, streaming down just past her knees with intricate lace patterns all the way up.

She folded it back up carefully and placed it back inside the box. She picked up the letter and gift and left the house again. It took her a while to walk to the Mikaelson Mansion, especially carrying that huge box in her hands.

But when she arrived, she knocked on the front door and waited. A gorgeous blonde girl opened the door, her eyebrows already raised in judgement. "So you're Evangeline?"

"Um, is your brother here?" Evangeline asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious that she was dressed so casually whereas Rebekah looked effortlessly glamorous.

"If you mean either the 'honorable' one or the arrogant, egotistical bastard then no, they're both at the Abattoir."

Evangeline struggled for words, "I mean, is Kol here?"

"Oh, well –"

Rebekah was cut off when Kol's voice rang from behind her. Evangeline was sure that Rebekah had some sarcastic remark to throw at her and was glad she didn't have to hear it.

"Bekah, let her in." Kol told her. He was standing far back at the foot of the stairs, his eyes fixed on Evangeline's.

"Why don't you come over here and do it yourself?" Rebekah pushed past Evangeline, nearly knocking the box from her hands. She gave Evangeline one last look of disgust before disappearing.

Evangeline stood at the frame of the door. "So, I can come in?"

"Yes," Kol said simply.

Evangeline stepped inside the house again but she made no further moves towards him. "What's this for?"

"It's a gift…" Kol replied. "You know, when one requests forgiveness, one way to go about it is a gift,"

"Oh, so you want me to forgive you, yet you offer no apologies?" Evangeline set down the box by her feet. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble but it doesn't work like that,"

"Okay, okay, fine," Kol gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Eve."

Evangeline almost smiled. Almost. She sighed and started to close the distance between them but Kol backed off. "What's wrong?"

"You… told me to stay away," he explained.

"When?"

"At the motel room… You _compelled_ me to leave you alone."

"Oh… in that case, you're free to pester me again." Evangeline had barely finished her sentence when he came over and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened up instinctively but relaxed when he kissed the top of her head. "This doesn't mean I forgive you, Kol," she said, her head was pressed into his chest.

"Christ, I've never felt like that in my life," Kol mumbled, ignoring her. "Is that what compulsion feels like?"

"Kol, what are you mumbling about?"

Kol loosened his grip, though he kept his arms around her waist. "After I left, I was… worried about you," he admitted. This made Evangeline blush a little, and he noticed. "It was a strange feeling but when I tried to go back to you, I just… couldn't. Then, after I returned home to my family, who did not exactly welcome me with open arms, I wanted to ensure you got home safely but whenever I even thought about seeing you, my mind would force me to think of something else, I don't know, I can't really explain it," He sighed, shaking his head.

"It's fine, I understand." Evangeline told him, putting her hands on his chest and pushing away. "Anyway, I should go…"

"What? But I've only just got you back," Kol pouted in a childish manner.

"I'm meeting my friends soon," she lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. She _was _meeting her friends, except it wouldn't be for another few hours.

"For the Casket Girls celebrations?"

"Yes, it's got this weird backstory about these three girls who –"

"I know," Kol said, smirking.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing your family had something to do with the strange events that happened with those Casket Girls?"

"Well, Rebekah was always a little theatrical back in those days," Kol scoffed. "She enjoys the attention," he then reaches past Eve and picks up the box. "Anyway, less talking, more undressing,"

"Pardon?" Eve said, blushing.

Kol pulled out the dress, the fabric flowing down gracefully. "I'm not taking no for an answer,"

Evangeline giggled, "I could just compel you again,"

"Go ahead and try, Eve, I promise you won't succeed again." He said cockily.

She raised her eyebrow, "Kol, I –"

Eve was cut off as Kol leaned down and kissed her. It was a classic, rom-com movie move that he pulled but she found herself kissing back. He smiled against her lips, knowing that he won the little challenge before his hands slid down her backside and lifted her up around his waist.

He sped them over to the couch, lowering her down into it and leaning over her. His hands wandered all around her body, making her heart thump loudly against her chest. She was sure that he could probably hear how hard she was breathing and how shaky her breath was as he trailed kisses all over her neck whilst pulling off her clothes.

She heard fabric being torn violently and she pushed his chest back, "Kol, you're ripping my clothes!"

"I know," he smirked. "So much more arousing than just taking them off, don't you think?"

"No, Kol, stop it!" she exclaimed, giggling a little as he reached behind her and tore her shirt in half from the back, leaving her in only underwear now. Then, he stopped and looked down at her. "Wh-What?" she stuttered, her arms shrinking back to cover herself.

Kol simply smiled, picking up her jeans and shirt off the couch and tearing them up some more. "Kol, what are doing?" she laughed nervously.

"Well, Eve, it seems like you're left with only two options now," he started, leaving a pile of torn material on the floor. "Either you wear the dress I brought for you tonight or you're going dressed like a strumpet!"

Evangeline suddenly realised why he had distracted her with his kisses and touches. "Kol!"

He laughed at her, "I told you; I wasn't taking no for an answer!" Kol slid beside her on the couch, his hand on her bare waist as she crossed her arms over herself in an attempt to cover up. "And as much as I want to ravish you right now on this couch or even on the coffee table… I want you to wear that dress for me _more_,"

She stood up away from him and went over to pick up the dress from the box. She unzipped the back and slid it up from her feet, the glossy material sliding against her skin made her shiver a bit. Kol was behind her in an instant, his lips on her neck as she felt his hand zip up the back. When his fingertips brushed her spine, she shivered and he laughed at her.

"I love that I have this effect on you, Eve," he said in a dark tone, turning her to face him. "You look good enough to eat…"

She swallowed thickly and he laughed again at her discomfort.

All this life, Kol had been the one to control others. He could compel them, trick them or simply frighten them into doing what he wanted but with Eve, he couldn't compel her, he found it difficult to trick her without this strange, uncomfortable sensation inside of him and so, he took great pleasure in controlling her through making her anxious and unnerved. It made him feel like an Original again.

Evangeline avoided eye contact, knowing that he would have that hunger in his eyes whilst he watched her. She suddenly remembered why she was afraid of the Originals despite Sabine telling her that they couldn't kill her; she was afraid of the fact that they could still hurt her in more ways than just killing her. And they had had thousands of years of experience whereas she was only just beginning to learn about herself.

And so, he locked his arms around her waist again and kissed her softly and she allowed him to, her heart racing now because she was afraid.

**A/N - Oh no, Kol is a psycho who's kinda _sweet_?! But that's what we love about his character, right? Also, I know you guys want some more Davina, and so your wishes are my command.. in part 2.. :) I will try to upload the next part asap because I love you. ****Review, favourite, follow!**


End file.
